


Wie ein Taktstock

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Concert, Deutsch | German, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bis gerade eben war der Doktor noch alleine in der Tardis und auf dem Weg zu einem Konzert, da steht plötzlich eine junge, blonde Frau vor ihm, die eigentlich in einer parallelen Welt sein sollte, aber davon anscheinend nichts weiß. Schnell findet der Doktor den Fehler und muss eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was ist mit Ihrem Anzug passiert?

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitpunkt: Spielt nach der Runaway Bride bzw vor der School Reunion (klingt komisch, ist aber so)
> 
> Genre: Ein bisschen von allem, aber ich nenn´s mal „SciFi für´s Herz“ ^_~
> 
> Disclaimer: Der Doktor, Rose und co gehören der BBC und nicht mir. Aber WENN die Serie mir gehören WÜRDE, hätte ich Rose und den Doktor längst wieder glücklich miteinander vereint, ohne dieses ganze fiese Zeug von Journey´s End...

„Hit me with your rhythm stick! Hit me! Hit me! Das ist gut! C´est fantastique! Hit me, hit me, hit me!“  
  
Laut schrammelte die Nummer-Eins von Ian Dury und den Blockheads aus den Boxen am Kontrollpult der Tardis.  
  
„It´s nice to be a lunatic!“, sang der Doktor mit, während er diverse Schalter umlegte, an Hebeln zog, und völlig sorglos mit dem Hammer auf die arme Steuerungskonsole schlug. „Hit me, hit me, hit meeee!!“  
  
Die Musik war so laut und er war gerade so in Fahrt, dass er nicht merkte, wie ein paar Kabel geräuschvoll durchbrannten. Erst die ruppige Landung holte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Und der Boden war hart.  
  
„Autsch...“, murmelte er, als er sich wieder aufrappelte und seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb. Was war das bitte für eine Landung? Und viel zu früh war sie auch noch!  
  
Er checkte die Instrumente und erkannte sofort den Fehler.  
  
„1997?! Oh, komm schon, altes Mädchen! Hast du was gegen Ian Dury, oder warum darf ich nie auf das Konzert?“  
  
Die Tardis konnte nicht antworten, aber könnte sie sprechen, hätte sie vermutlich gesagt, dass sie in der Tat ein ‚altes Mädchen’ war und er gefälligst vorsichtiger mit ihr umgehen sollte, dann würden solche Fehler, wie ein Zahlendreher im Datum, nicht geschehen. Und solche Bruchlandungen auch nicht.  
  
„Allons-y!“, sprach er mangels menschlicher Begleitung zur Tardis und gab die Raum-Zeit-Koordinaten neu ein. „Und diesmal probieren wir den Autopiloten!“  
  
Das Beste hoffend drückte er auf einen Knopf, der normalerweise unter einem durchsichtigen, wegklappbaren Kästchen verborgen lag und ihn davor bewahren sollte, vorschnell gedrückt zu werden. Der Autopilot dieses Modells der Tardis war nämlich ein wenig... eingerostet. Beziehungsweise war er nie glänzend und rostfrei gewesen, sondern immer schon etwas unausgereift, aber wenn der normale Steuerungsmodus schon mehr als unpräzise Ergebnisse lieferte, dann konnte der Autopilot ja wohl kaum noch schlechtere liefern... oder?  
  
Die Melodie des Songs weiter summend ließ der Doktor sich in einen der beigen Ledersitze fallen. Wenn er erstmal in 1979 war, musste er unbedingt Sony einen Besuch abstatten und dort ein Ersatzteil für seinen Soundabout besorgen. Er war mächtig stolz, dass er einen der ersten hundert besaß und er nun schon seit Ewigkeiten funktionierte, aber irgendetwas war mit der rechten Spule passiert und auch, wenn der Sonic Screwdriver Dinge reparieren konnte, so konnte er nicht ganze Teile ersetzen. Eine kaputte Spule konnte der Doktor natürlich auch anders selber herstellen, aber wenn man die Möglichkeit hatte, an Originalteile zu kommen, warum nicht? Wozu hatte er eine Zeitmaschine?  
  
Apropos Zeitmaschine: Eine weitere Erschütterung traf die Tardis. Sie war nicht unbedingt so spektakulär, aber sie brachte die Luft zum flimmern, und das sollte etwas heißen.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihrem Anzug passiert?“  
  
Der Doktor hob seinen Kopf, mit dem er gerade noch in den Wolken gehangen hatte. Er sah in Richtung der Tardis-Tür, von der aus eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme erklungen war. Eine wundervolle, einzigartige Stimme, die nur einem Menschen im gesamten Universum gehören konnte.  
  
„Rose...“, hauchte er fassungslos und erhob sich. Das war sie! In blauen Jeans und einem violetten T-Shirt, die Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, und der Blick verwirrt, aber nicht minder so schockiert wie der des Doktors. „Rose Tyler...“, flüsterte er und seine Knie wurden weich.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein! Es konnte einfach nicht! Rose, seine Rose war weg. Sie lebte jetzt in einem parallelen Universum und sie würden sich nie wieder sehen. Ihnen blieb nur die Erinnerung aneinander. Aber wer war diese Person vor ihm dann?  
  
„Ooooh, sehr clever!“, bewunderte er schließlich und schlenderte lässig auf die junge Frau zu.  
  
„Ach ja?“, machte sie nur halb fragend, halb amüsiert, an einen Scherz glaubend.  
  
„Ooooh jaaaa!“, grinste er selbst für seine Verhältnisse ein wenig zu irre. „Was bist du? Ein Formwandler? Ein Hefger? Oh, nein, die kriegen die Augen nie richtig hin und deine Augen...“, er kam ihr mit einem Satz bis auf wenige Zentimeter nahe und sah in ihre braunen Kulleraugen, „...sind wirklich gut getroffen! Dafür meinen Respekt!“  
  
„Äh, danke.“, machte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
„Aha, du gibst es also zu!“  
  
„Was soll ich zugeben?“, fragte sie verwirrt, aber auch ein bisschen gereizt, „Hören Sie, ich weiß ja nicht, wo Ihr Problem liegt, aber meins liegt darin, dass Ihr Anzug die Farbe gewechselt hat, und das, während ich mich nur kurz umgedreht habe! Unter uns: Blau steht Ihnen nicht!“  
  
„...Okay.“, machte der Doktor und blinzelte zwei mal, „Yup, das muss ich dir lassen: Ihre Persönlichkeit kriegst du auch klasse hin! Das ziehst du alles aus meinem Kopf. Backst sie dir aus meinen Erinnerungen. Aber nun zum technischen Teil: Wie bist du an Bord meiner Tardis gelangt? Die Teleportationsschutzschilde sind voll hochgefahren. Hast du eine Lücke im Sicherheitssystem entdeckt? Verdammt, ich hätte das Service Pack 3 aufspielen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!“  
  
„Doktor? Doktor!“, unterbrach sie ihn und sah ihn so besorgt an, wie es eigentlich nur die echte Rose konnte.  
  
Ihre Augen waren so perfekt, so unglaublich perfekt! Formwandler hatten immer irgendwo eine Macke, damit sie sich trotz Umwandlung noch gegenseitig als Artgenossen erkennen konnten. Also, wo war ihre Macke? Ihr völlig unrosiger Fehler?! Forschend betrachtete er die Frau vor sich von Kopf bis Fuß und lief zwei mal um sie herum – aber er fand nichts.  
  
„Sind Sie okay?!“, fragte Rose und der Doktor stoppte seine Untersuchung um ihr nochmals in die Augen zu sehen, die ihm eigentlich nicht so vertraut vorkommen durften, es aber taten. Verwirrt, sauer, gekränkt – mit ein bisschen von allem sah sie ihn an. Diese Augen...  
  
Langsam kam dem Doktor eine böse Vermutung. Eine, die das hier alles erklärte.  
  
„Haben Sie sich irgendwie den Kopf gestoßen? Soll ich mal nachgucken?“, fragte Rose und langte nach vorne. Der Doktor fing ihren Arm jedoch ab, ehe sie ihn am Kopf berühren konnte, und richtete seinen Sonic Screwdriver auf sie. „Das ist ja charmant!“, spottete sie und wollte sich von ihm abwenden.  
  
„Stillhalten.“, flüsterte er ernst und irgendwas in seiner Stimme brachte sie dazu, auf ihn zu hören.  
  
Während er sie untersuchte, wurde sein Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde finsterer. Dann schließlich ließ er ihren Arm wieder los und sie sah ihn schmollend an.  
  
„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich ja eher Ihren eigenen Kopf untersuchen, als meinen.“  
  
Doch er ging nicht auf ihren bissigen Kommentar ein, sondern starrte fassungslos vor sich hin, ihren Blick meidend.  
  
„Rose Marion Tyler. Geboren am 27. April 1987. Staatsangehörigkeit britisch. Liebt Pommes und Shepherd´s Pie. Hat mich vor den Autons gerettet, ein beinahe tödliches Zeitparadoxon verursacht, den Vortex absorbiert, einen Adelstitel von Queen Victoria verliehen bekommen...“  
  
„Das können wir abkürzen: Ja, die bin ich. Und ich hab nicht vor, das zu ändern.“  
  
„Ja...“, stimmte der Doktor leise zu und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen, sie zu umarmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Kein Zweifel. Sie war die Rose Tyler, die er...  
  
Ach, verdammt! Er warf seine Arme um sie, drückte ihren Körper an seinen und schloss die Augen. Wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann wollte er nie wieder aufwachen. Zu sehr genoss er es, zu spüren wie sie leibhaftig vor ihm stand und von ihm festgehalten wurde.  
  
„Hey.“, machte Rose überrascht, aber lächelnd und erwiderte die spontane Umarmung, indem sie ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn schloss. „Hab ich was verpasst?“  
  
Der Doktor seufzte und wiegte sie ein bisschen mit sich hin und her. „Nein.“, log er und ließ sie langsam wieder los um ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann lachte er und gab ihr erneut das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein. Oder eher in der falschen Timeline.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie, Rose.“, grinste er weiter, weil er das einfach nicht abgestellt bekam. In seinem Kopf jedoch rasten die Gedanken nach der ersten Freude auf und ab. Irgendwie musste sich seine Timeline mit ihrer Timeline gekreuzt haben. Irgendwie mussten sich zwei Tarden mitten im Flug durch den Vortex überschnitten haben. Das musste dieser verdammte Autopilot sein! Schrottiges Teil, das den Namen Autopilot gar nicht verdiente, sondern eher Zufallstimelinedurchkreuzer, falls das überhaupt ein Wort war. Das hieß, etwas war schief gelaufen, sodass Rose, die eigentlich mit seinem alten Ich an Bord der anderen Tardis sein sollte, jetzt in dieser Tardis gelandet war. Oder war sie angesogen worden? Ja, wie eine Kühlschranktür einen Magneten, musste diese Tardis Rose aus der alten Tardis angezogen haben. Magnetismus wäre zwar sogar eine nette Erklärung gewesen, funktionierte aber nicht bei Menschen, also was war es dann?  
  
Das nervöse Blinken einer Warnleuchte fiel auf einmal in den Blick des Doktors und er sprang zur Konsole. Hastig gab er etwas in den Bordcomputer ein, und nach ein paar Sekunden stöhnte er laut auf.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragte Rose und stellte sich neben ihn, die Augen auf die gallifreysche Anzeige gerichtet, die ihr so gut wie nichts sagte.  
  
„Mein Lasasium ist fast leer! Ich hatte es doch erst vor kurzem aufgefüllt...“, er sah an die Decke um sich besser erinnern zu können, „Da war ich noch blond... Oh, Moment, das ist lange her! Na gut, mein Fehler. Hab die Anzeige seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gecheckt.“  
  
„Oder seit zehn Jahren?“  
  
„Eher seit... 162.“, er räusperte sich, als er ihren schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Die Tardis braucht Lasasium um den Zeitrotor geschmeidig zu halten. Es ist wie... Schmieröl. Ja, der Vergleich ist gut! Lasasium ist Schmieröl für den Zeitrotor in Form von Energie!“  
  
„Cool.“, machte Rose und wusste selber nicht, ob sie das jetzt tatsächlich beeindruckte, „Und wo ist jetzt das Problem? Der Balken da füllt sich doch gerade wieder auf!“  
  
„Oh ja, das tut er...“, er sah sie ernst an, „Fühlen Sie sich zufällig schwindelig? Zittrig? Irgendwie anders als sonst?“  
  
„Mir geht´s bestens.“, winkte Rose ab, „Ich hab nur etwas Hunger. Wir könnten ja... könn... könnten ja...“  
  
Wie der Satz enden sollte, würde der Doktor nicht mehr erfahren, denn Rose verabschiedete sich in eine Ohnmacht.


	2. Dürfen wir das?

„Hey.“, sprach der Doktor sie leise an und sein verschwommenes Gesicht erschien vor ihr. Sie musste bewusstlos gewesen sein. Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte völlig ausgesetzt, ihr Schädel brummte – aber wenigstens war das Bett bequem.  
  
„Guten Morgen.“, nuschelte sie und hielt sich den Kopf.  
  
„Morgen würde ich es nun nicht unbedingt nennen, aber Hauptsache, Sie sind wieder wach.“, schmunzelte er.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn, als würde das ihre Erinnerungen schneller wieder zurückbringen.  
  
Für einen Moment hielt der Doktor inne, um sie nochmal in Ruhe zu betrachten.  
  
„...Während Sie schliefen, habe ich viel nachgedacht.“  
  
„Sieht Ihnen ja gar nicht ähnlich.“, neckte Rose ihn und biss sich sofort auf die Zunge. „Sorry, wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Sie haben also nachgedacht?“  
  
„Ja. Sie waren zwei Stunden weg, von daher hatte ich genug Zeit um mir zu überlegen, was ich mache. Ob ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sage und damit ein gewisses Risiko eingehe, dass das Universum bumm macht, oder ob ich lüge. Lügen würde in diesem Fall die ganze Sache einfacher machen, aber ich denke, ich bin nicht so lange mit Ihnen gereist, um Ihnen irgendeine Story aufzutischen.“  
  
Rose nickte anerkennend, und der Doktor atmete tief durch, da es ihn dennoch Überwindung kostete, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
„Sehen Sie den Anzug?“, er deutete auf sich, „Den trage ich in letzter Zeit verdammt gerne. Den Braunen mag ich zwar immer noch, aber ein bisschen Abwechslung schadet ja nicht. Ich meine, wer könnte das besser verstehen als Sie? Ich hab das Gefühl, Sie ziehen sich für jeden unserer Trips ein komplett neues Outfit an. Das einzige, was sich ab und an wiederholt, ist die Jeansjacke. Die schwarze Strumpfhose vielleicht auch, aber, zum Beispiel dieses rote Dingsbums, was so komisch schräg geschnitten ist, das haben Sie...“  
  
Roses Blick sprach Bände und sie alle rügten den Doktor, nicht so sehr abzuschweifen.  
  
„Ich schweife zu sehr ab. Verstehe. Also, auf jeden Fall will ich damit sagen, dass ich mich nicht plötzlich umgezogen habe, als Sie sich kurz umgedreht hatten.“  
  
Er gab ihr ein paar Sekunden, um es sich selber zusammen zu reimen – und ihr fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
  
„Zeitparadoxon?!“, fragte sie ehrfürchtig und richtete sich in dem Bett auf.  
  
„Ja, so in der Art.“  
  
„Ich kenne den Anzug nicht. Das heißt, ich bin aus der Vergangenheit, Sie aus der Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, in der Sie auf Blau stehen? Wenigstens ist Ihre Frisur noch die gleiche. Ich mag es, wenn Ihre Haare so niedlich... Ehm, ich schweife jetzt wohl auch ab.“, lachte sie. „Auf jeden Fall war da doch was mit irgendeiner Lasasium-Energie, oder?“  
  
Der Doktor nickte. „Meine Tardis war mitten im Autopilotmodus, als das Lasasium leer wurde. Daher hat sie dem Programm folgend die nächstbeste Lasasium-Quelle ausfindig gemacht, sie angezogen, ihr wiederum das Lasasium entzogen, und sich somit vor einer kompletten Bruchlandung gerettet.“  
  
„Und diese Lasasium-Quelle bin ich?“  
  
„Yup. Menschen, die zeitreisen, nehmen permanent Hintergrundstrahlung auf und wandeln sie ganz langsam in ungefährliches Lasasium um. Sie selber kriegen davon nichts mit.“, er machte eine Pause, „Nun ja, irgendwie müssen sich meine und die alte Tardis hier im Vortex überlagert haben, wie zwei Schatten. Passiert schon mal und ist nichts schlimmes, aber wenn genau dann die Tardis auf der Suche nach Lasasium ist, dann macht´s plopp – und hier sind Sie!“  
  
„Okay.“, machte Rose knapp um zu zeigen, dass sie bis hierhin alles verstanden hatte. „Und wie bringen Sie mich jetzt wieder zurück?“  
  
„Gute Frage! Ich würde Sie gerne direkt vor die alte, gerade gelandete Tardis setzen und mich schnell aus dem Staub machen. Wohin waren wir unterwegs, als mein Anzug blau wurde?“, fragte er in bester Detektiv-Manier.  
  
Rose wollte ihm gerade antworten, als sich ein etwas irres Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht legte, das sie in der Art schon oft beim Doktor gesehen hatte.  
  
„Sagen Sie´s mir!“, forderte sie ihn heraus.  
  
„Oh Rose...!“, machte er empört und rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Na los! Erinnern Sie sich! Wann bin ich Ihnen im Flug abhanden gekommen und stand dann nach der Landung draußen vor der Tardis?“  
  
„...Sie sind gut.“, nickte er anerkennend, „Das ganze Timey Wimey haben Sie wirklich drauf.“  
  
„Danke!“, grinste sie zufrieden und legte den Kopf schief. „Also? Ihre Antwort?“  
  
Während er nachdachte, atmete er tief durch und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg in Ihre Zeit. Mickey hatte uns von dieser Elite Schule erzählt und gemeint, da könnten Aliens ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Sie waren plötzlich weg und als die Tardis ein paar Sekunden später landete, standen Sie draußen auf der Straße und meinten, das nächste mal solle ich vorsichtiger fliegen und aufmerksamer sein. Tja...“, der Doktor rieb sich den Kopf, „Da hatten Sie wohl recht. Ich meine, werden recht gehabt haben. Während des Fluges hatten sich die Schutzschilde der alten Tardis um 30% abgebaut, was es dieser Tardis um einiges leichter machte, Sie rauszuziehen.“  
  
„...Wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, ob Ihre Version stimmt?“, fragte Rose um ihn ein bisschen auf die Folter zu spannen. Und es klappte, denn er sah sie sofort erschrocken an. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn gerne ein bisschen weiter aufziehen, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war köstlich, aber dann tat es ihr doch ein bisschen leid. „Schon okay. Ihre Story stimmt, soweit ich es beurteilen kann. Wir wollten gerade zu Mickey und dieser Schule.“  
  
Der Doktor seufzte erleichtert.  
  
„Und? Sind es Aliens?“  
  
„Wenn ich Ihnen das sage...“  
  
„Schon gut. Ich will den Untergang des Universums ja nicht riskieren.“, ruderte sie zurück und hob dabei lächelnd die Hände.  
  
„Gute Einstellung.“  
  
Das sagte der Doktor, weil er es tatsächlich so empfand, jedoch hieß das nicht zwangsweise, dass er sich selber daran halten würde, Rose auf dem für das Universum ungefährlichsten Weg wieder in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Genauer gesagt kam ihm ein Gedanke und er beschloss mit dem Feuer zu spielen, auch wenn er sich dabei die Finger verbrennen konnte. Denn Rose einfach so unspektakulär wieder aus seinem Leben zu schmeißen, nein, das brachte er nicht fertig. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht, dass sie in ein paar Monaten in einem parallelen Universum gefangen sein würde und ihre gemeinsame Zeit ein abruptes Ende nehmen sollte – aber er selber wusste das. Und das reichte ihm, um zu beschließen, dass er dieses eigentlich unmögliche Treffen mit Rose als eine Chance sehen sollte, sich gebührend von ihr zu verabschieden. So würde es tausend mal besser sein, als an der Küste von Norwegen, wo sein Hologramm ihr gegenüberstand und sie nicht umarmen konnte.  
  
„Was meinen Sie? Lust auf einen Trip?“, fragte er voll freudiger Erwartung.  
  
Fasziniert sah sie ihn an. „Dürfen wir das?“  
  
„Na, aber hallo!“, rief der Doktor aus, griff sie bei der Hand und rannte mit ihr in den Kontrollraum. Sofort wirbelte er um die Steuerungskonsole, wie nur er es konnte. „Und ich hab da sogar schon eine Idee! Ich schulde Ihnen nämlich noch einen Konzertbesuch! Erinnern Sie sich daran, wo wir hin wollten, bevor wir bei Queen Victoria landeten?“  
  
Roses Augen begannen zu funkeln und mit hoher Stimme fragte sie, „Ian Dury? Nehmen Sie mich mit auf das Konzert von 1979?“  
  
Er nickte. Wie schön es sich doch anfühlte, ihr eine Freude zu machen und sie zum strahlen zu bringen. Das hatte er so vermisst... Sie hatte er so vermisst.  
  
„Großartig!“, rief Rose  und sprang ebenfalls an das Kontrollpult.  
  
Verschwörerisch beugte der Doktor sich über das Pult zu ihr rüber. „Aber sagen Sie mir nichts davon!“  
  
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt!“, flüsterte sie ebenso geheimnistuerisch zurück.  
  
„Gut! Dann... 1779?! Der Autopilot hat uns in der Zwischenzeit 1779 landen lassen?!“, stellte der Doktor entsetzt fest.  
  
„Was war 1779?“  
  
„Oh, so dies und das... Kein gutes Jahr für James Cook... Auch nicht für Pop-Konzerte! Von daher...“, er zückte seinen Lieblingshammer und zerschlug den Knopf für die Aktivierung des Autopiloten mit der spitzen Seite entzwei, „...reisen wir doch lieber so wie immer!“  
  
„Von mir aus gerne!“, stimmte Rose zu und machte sich bereit, auf Anweisung des Doktors diesen oder jenen Hebel zu ziehen.  
  
Er stellte die Raum-Zeit-Koordinaten neu ein und startete die Tardis. Das übliche Ruckeln und Rattern begann, Rose legte Hebel um, der Doktor drückte auf Knöpfe, alles wie immer. Alles so, wie es für Rose Alltag war – und für den Doktor traurigschöne Erinnerung.  
  
  
Nach der anfänglichen Hektik kehrte Ruhe bei ihnen ein und sie mussten für den Rest des Fluges nur noch beobachten, ob alles reibungslos verlief, oder ob sie wieder eingreifen mussten. Dennoch blieb der Lärm einer Tardis, die auf vollen Touren lief, sodass Rose schreien musste, als sie den Doktor etwas fragen wollte, was ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
  
„Sagen Sie, wo bin ich eigentlich?“  
  
„Na, hier in der Tardis!“, rief der Doktor wie selbstverständlich zurück, weil er ihre Frage falsch verstand.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte sie ungläubig zurück und dem Doktor wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht nach sich selber, sondern nach ihrem zukünftigen Ich gefragt hatte. Nach der Rose, die jetzt in einer Parallelwelt lebte und mit ihrer Familie ein normales Leben führte. So sah zwar die Realität aus, aber er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er wollte diesen letzten Tag mit ihr nicht ruinieren. Weder von der Stimmung her, noch von Seiten eines explodierenden Universums.  
  
Und so log er, „Als Sie bewusstlos waren, hab ich Rose erklärt, dass wir nicht riskieren dürfen, dass sie einander sehen oder berühren. Sie wissen ja noch, was damals passiert ist, als sie Baby-Rose in den Arm gedrückt bekamen.“, er wartete ihr Nicken ab und sprach weiter, „Sie macht sich einen schönen Tag im Wintergarten mit dem siebten Harry Potter Band.“  
  
„Der siebte Band? Den haben Sie schon? Oh, Zeitreisen, schon klar, war ne dumme Frage... Kann ich mir den mal leihen? Oh, halt, warten Sie, noch eine dumme Frage. Mein zukünftiges Ich wird ihn ja bald gelesen haben und wenn ich, also sie, das Buch schon kennen würde, dann wär´s ja langweilig!“, Rose lachte verwirrt, „Sind wir bald da?“  
  
„Jede Minute.“, antwortete der Doktor schmunzelnd. Sie war schon gut, wenn sie versuchte, Realität, Zukunft, und Logik miteinander auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Aber irgendwie war es ihm lieber, wenn sie dabei durcheinander geriet, als wenn sie alles perfekt verstand – sonst würde sie nämlich in aller Deutlichkeit den großen Fehler an seiner ganzen Geschichte sehen. Einer Geschichte, die letztlich doch von einer Lüge bestimmt wurde, obwohl er ihr versprochen hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
‚Aber es ist nur eine Notlüge...’, dachte der Doktor um dieses schäbige Gefühl los zu werden.  
  
„Kann ich so gehen?“, riss Rose ihn aus den Gedanken, als die Tardis verhältnismäßig sanft gelandet war und die lauten Motorengeräusche verklungen waren.  
  
„So?“, er musterte sie eingehend, „Joah, das kommt nie aus der Mode.“  
  
„Gut! Wir sind doch 1979, oder?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Der Doktor warf einen schnellen Blick darauf und nickte zufrieden. „Auffie geht´s!“  
  



	3. Was haben die Jungs euch getan?

Der Abend war brilliant gewesen! Ian Dury und die Blockheads waren Freaks durch und durch. Kein Wunder, dass der Doktor sie liebte und alle ihre Songs auswendig konnte. Aber auch Rose konnten sie mit ihrer Musik begeistern, wobei ihr die Show, die sie da auf der Bühne abzogen, nochmal doppelt so gut gefallen hatte.  
  
„Mit denen würden Sie doch bestimmt gerne mal reisen, oder?“, hatte Rose dem Doktor während eines Songs ins Ohr gerufen.  
  
„Bloß nicht! Die würden mir die arme Tardis auseinander nehmen!“, hatte er daraufhin vermutet und die Vorstellung, wie die Band im Kontrollraum abrockte und dabei diverse Kabel und Hebel abriss, während er panisch um sie herum lief, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, hatte sie beide zum Lachen gebracht.  
  
Aber jetzt war das Konzert vorbei und nach drei Zugaben hatten sich die Jungs ihren Feierabend auch redlich verdient. Gemütlich schlenderten Rose und der Doktor als zwei der allerletzten in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Können wir nicht noch etwas Backstage gehen? Hi sagen und so? Das gedankenmanipulierende Papier ist doch wie gemacht für Backstagepässe!“, überlegte Rose, wobei der Doktor sich fast an seinem Softdrink verschluckte.  
  
„Backstage? Bei Ian Dury und den Blockheads? Rose, Rose, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie so eine sind!“, tat der Doktor schockiert.  
  
„Was? ...Nein! ...Ehrlich?“  
  
„Yup. Groupies, Groupies, Groupies. Glauben Sie mir, die Jungs dürften bereits zu beschäftigt sein um sich mit uns zu unterhalten. Wobei, Sie können´s ja gerne versuchen!“, zwinkerte er ihr zu und kassierte dafür einen Klapps gegen den Oberarm.  
  
„Nein danke. Da bleibe ich lieber ein TimeLord-Groupie.“, rutschte es Rose raus und sah den Doktor beim Trinken innehalten. „Nur so ein Spruch! Nicht falsch verstehen!“  
  
Der Doktor trank weiter und warf den leeren Becher in den nächsten Mülleimer. „Was gibt´s da falsch zu verstehen?“, lächelte er smart. „Ich wollte schon immer ein eigenes Groupie haben!“  
  
Rose sah verlegen zur Seite und war froh, dass ihre Wangen ohnehin noch vom Tanzen in der stickigen Konzertluft gerötet waren. „Wenn meine Mutter das gehört hätte, wären Sie jetzt einen Kopf kürzer.“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Wenn Ihre Mutter das gehört hätte...“, korrigierte sie der Doktor, „...hieße das, sie wäre ebenfalls mit uns auf dem Konzert gewesen und wäre höchstwahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hier bei uns, sondern Backstage!“  
  
„...Das hat gesessen.“, stellte Rose fassungslos fest, „Sie haben ein sehr interessantes Bild von meiner Mutter.“  
  
„Ach, na ja... Liege ich etwa falsch?“  
  
„Nein.“, musste Rose kleinlaut gestehen. Ihre Mutter mochte zwar in ihrem Leben nur einen Mann wirklich geliebt haben, aber nirgendswo stand geschrieben, dass Witwen nicht hier und da ein bisschen Spaß haben konnten. Und ein Rockstar wäre ganz nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich den Sänger ausgesucht und abgeschleppt.  
  
Oh Gott, diese Vorstellung! Rose schüttelte sich, als habe sie gerade etwas Ekeliges essen müssen und versuchte, nicht weiter dran zu denken, wie ihre Mutter...  
  
„Runter!“, flüsterte der Doktor plötzlich, obwohl man so ein Wort eher schreien sollte, und drückte Rose hinunter, sodass sie beide sich hinter einem großen Pappaufsteller verstecken konnten.  
  
„Was?“, flüsterte Rose zurück und sah schräg nach vorne in einen dunklen Gang, als der Doktor statt zu antworten nur dorthin deutete. „Sind das etwa Slitheen!?“, fragte Rose flüsternd und sah den Doktor nicken. „Aber was wollen die hier? Waren die nicht tot?“  
  
„Oh ja. Unsere Slitheen schon.“  
  
„Die hier sind dünner.“, bemerkte Rose und zeigte auf die Bäuche der Gruppe Aliens, die dort im Dunkeln standen und sich zu unterhalten schienen.  
  
„Sehen Sie das? Sie haben eine Tätowierung an der Schulter. Slitheen-ähnliche Aliens, nur dünner und tätowiert, hmm...“, der Doktor schlug gedanklich in seinem großen Stichwortverzeichnis nach und fand keine zwei Sekunden später den Namen der Aliens, um die es sich handeln musste. „Gartheen! Sie sind vom Clan der Gartheen! Soweit ich weiß sind sie ebenfalls von ihrem Heimatplaneten geflohen, weil man sie dort hinrichten wollte.“  
  
„Doktor!“, unterbrach Rose die Überlegungen des Time Lords, „Sehen Sie mal! Ihre Kostüme!“  
  
„Nein...“, raunte der Doktor ehrlich bestürzt, als er sah, was Rose meinte. Einer der Gartheen trug ‚Kostüme’ unter dem Arm, die verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit der Band hatten. „Wie frech! Wie gemein! Ausgerechnet eine meiner Lieblingsbands wurde soeben von Gartheen ermordet! Das ist ein Verbrechen an der Musikwelt! Und auch so ein Verbrechen! Rose, die kommen uns nicht so einfach davon!“, versprach der Doktor und sprang entschlossen auf.  
  
Er lief den Gartheen entgegen und Rose hatte Mühe, ihm so schnell zu folgen.  
  
„Hey!“, rief er und pfiff nach ihnen.  
  
Mehrere Paare schwarzer Augen richteten sich augenblicklich auf den Doktor und seine Begleiterin, und die Gespräche verstummten.  
  
„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?! Warum ausgerechnet Ian Dury und die Blockheads? Was haben die Jungs euch getan? Warum nicht, keine Ahnung, die Wings! Oder noch besser: gar keine Band!“, plapperte der Doktor drauf los, nicht einmal versuchend zu verstecken, dass er die Sache persönlich nahm.  
  
„Ihr seid wohl keine Menschen, sondern ebenfalls Aliens, sonst hätte unser Anblick euch zu Tode erschreckt.“, stellte einer von ihnen trocken fest.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, wir haben zu früh unsere Sachen ausgezogen!“, zischte einer und ein anderer zischte zurück, „Aber die Kostüme jucken so!“, und ein dritter mischte sich ein, „Schon auf der Bühne ist bei mir eine Naht geplatzt! Ich war so froh, als wir vorhin das Zeug endlich ausziehen konnten.“  
  
„Moooooment!“, machte der Doktor und hob die Arme um die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Aliens zu bekommen. „Soll das heißen, IHR wart das gerade auf der Bühne?!“  
  
Die Gartheen sahen einander an und nickten kollektiv.  
  
„Alter Schwede! Seit wann habt ihr denn schon ihre Identität angenommen, dass ihr so gut spielen könnt? Ich meine, verdammt, das Konzert war der Hammer!“, gestand der Doktor, beeindruckt.  
  
„Der Oberhammer! Ich meine, ich kannte vorher nur einen Song und mit den vergangenen zwei Stunden habt ihr mich zum Fan gemacht!“, erzählte Rose und hätte schwören können, dass der eine von ihnen unter der grüngelben Haut rot wurde.  
  
„Danke für die Komplimente!“, meinte der Größere von ihnen höflich und schien sich wirklich über diese Worte zu freuen. „Lasst uns etwas klarstellen, Mister...?“  
  
„Oh, ich bin der Doktor, das ist Rose, ihr seid die Gartheen, weiter im Text.“  
  
„Okay, schön euch zwei kennen zu lernen.“, meinte der Große und hob seine Klaue zum Gruß. „Ich geh mal nicht davon aus, dass der große Rat euch schickt, sonst hättet ihr längst auf uns geschossen und uns schwer verletzt zur Hinrichtung auf unseren Heimatplaneten geschickt. Also denke ich, wir können es euch sagen. Nicht wahr, Jungs?“  
  
Die anderen murmelten Worte der Zustimmung.  
  
„Auf unseren Clan sind Kopfgelder ausgesetzt, weil wir die Gesetze unseres Heimatplaneten missachtet und unerlaubterweise Musik gespielt haben.“  
  
„Bitte?“, machten der Doktor und Rose gleichzeitig, und Rose führte fort, „Bei euch darf man keine Musik machen?!“  
  
„Leider nein. Leider gar nicht.“, seufzte der Große, der anscheinend sonst Ian Dury darstellte, da er von den anderen wie der Anführer behandelt wurde. „Deshalb kamen wir auf die Erde. Um hier Musik zu machen. Wir haben hart gearbeitet und boom – plötzlich hatten wir unsere Nummer Eins! Und, oh, es ist toll! Ich meine, wir haben Fans, wir geben Konzerte, wir verkaufen Platten, wir kommen viel herum. Das hier ist jetzt unser Leben!“  
  
„Ihr spielt nicht nur die Band... ihr seid die Band?!“, schloss Rose daraus und sah den Doktor aus dem Augenwinkel halb zusammenbrechen. Aber dann fing er sich wieder und musste plötzlich lachen.  
  
„Ha, das ist gut! Das ist köstlich! Ian Dury und die Blockheads: Aliens! Das war SO offensichtlich, und ich bin nicht drauf gekommen! Großartig!“  
  
Er hakte sich locker bei Rose ein und schlenderte lachend näher zu den Gartheen rüber. Fasziniert sah er von Alien zu Alien, bis er bei dem angelangt war, der die Kostüme trug.  
  
„Gummi, huh?“, fragte er.  
  
„Yo, das allerfeinste Gummi! Juckt nur irgendwann, weil man drunter zu schwitzen beginnt. Aber sonst: top Material! Hab ich selber geschneidert!“, erklärte der Gartheen nicht ohne Stolz, „Wollt ihr mal fühlen?“  
  
Rose und der Doktor ließen sich nicht zwei mal bitten. Sie strichen über die Gummianzüge und machten gedanklich drei Kreuze, dass es tatsächlich keine tote, kalte Menschenhaut war.  
  
„Und ihr seid wirklich nur hier um Musik zu machen? Keine Welteroberungs- Schrägstrich -vernichtungspläne?“, fragte der Doktor noch mal nach, mit seinem patentierten Keine-Lügen!-Blick, dem die Gartheen allesamt standhielten.  
  
„Die Musik ist unser Leben!“, sprach der Kleinste stolz und bekam dafür ein nicht minder stolzes Lächeln vom Doktor.  
  
„Na dann.“, er kratzte sich am Kinn, „Wünsch ich euch noch viel Erfolg, Jungs! Macht einfach weiter eure Musik!“  
  
„Und bringt noch viele tolle CDs raus!“, der Doktor gab Rose dafür einen kleinen Schubbs, „Platten, meine ich natürlich.“  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Band, versprachen vorher, natürlich kein Wort über ihre wahren Identitäten zu verlieren, und waren gerade dabei, wieder in Richtung Ausgang zu gehen, als dem Doktor etwas einfiel und er ihnen zurief, „Oh, und Jungs? Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, an FaChucci-Öl ranzukommen – damit eingerieben dürften die Anzüge nicht mehr so jucken!“  
  
Der Alien, der die Kostüme geschneidert hatte, bedankte sich für den Tipp und winkend verließen sie den Gang in die andere Richtung.  
  
„...Hätten wir ihnen nicht die wahre Identität der Wings sagen können?“, flüsterte einer der Gartheen, und ein anderer winkte lässig ab, „Nö, das kommt früher oder später sowieso raus. Schau dir Paul McCartney doch mal an! Ganz mieses Kostüm...“  
  
  



	4. Ich bin tot, oder?

Draußen war es inzwischen stockfinster und deutlich abgekühlt, sodass der Doktor nicht zögerte, Rose seine Jacke um die Schultern zu legen. Die Tardis befand sich keine zwei Minuten entfernt, doch der Doktor schlug vor, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, und Rose willigte ein. Sie spürte, dass das hier ein besonderer Abend war, wohingegen der Doktor es nicht nur spürte, sondern wirklich wusste. Es war ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend. Seine letzte Chance, ihr ein paar kleine aber wichtige Worte zu sagen... aber er durfte es nicht. Vielleicht war das das Grausame an der Situation. Nicht nur, dass Rose keine Ahnung hatte und auch nicht haben durfte, sondern, dass er auch nach diesem Abend damit leben musste, es ihr nicht gesagt zu haben.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht fragen, aber...“, Rose sah verträumt in den Himmel, wo ein paar Sterne funkelten, „...werden wir noch viele von denen besuchen?“  
  
„Oh ja.“, lächelte der Doktor, „Eine ganze Menge! Mal in der Vergangenheit, mal in der Gegenwart, mal in der Zukunft. Wir werden noch viel erleben, Rose.“  
  
Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Wie viel?“  
  
Er spürte, wie der Blick ihrer braunen Augen ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste und bemerkte den Wandel in ihrer Stimme. „Warum fragen Sie?“  
  
„...Ich weiß es.“, antwortete sie und es tat ihr gleichzeitig leid, es aussprechen zu müssen. „Ich weiß, dass Ihre Rose nicht in der Tardis auf Sie wartet. Wäre sie da gewesen, hätte sie als Lasasium-Quelle herhalten müssen, und nicht ich.“  
  
Der Doktor fühlte, wie seine Brust eng wurde, und Rose tat dieser Anblick im Herzen weh, doch konnte sie nicht weiter so tun, als wisse sie von nichts. Sie würde bald von ihm in ihrer Timeline abgesetzt werden und konnte es nicht zulassen, dass ihr Treffen mit dem Doktor aus der Zukunft von einer Lüge überschattet wurde.  
  
„Ich bin tot, oder? Ich werde sterben und Sie alleine lassen.“, sprach Rose leise.  
  
Ihre Worte trafen den Doktor mit voller Wucht. Sie bedauerte da etwas, wofür sie überhaupt nichts konnte und was für sie noch gar nicht geschehen war. Das war so verkehrt!  
  
„Ich darf es Ihnen nicht sagen.“, begann der Doktor und jedes folgende Wort fiel ihm schwer, „Ob Sie sterben, ob Sie freiwillig gehen, ob Sie dazu gezwungen werden, ob wir uns im Streit trennen... Das würde alles in sich zusammenfallen lassen.“  
  
Rose nickte zögerlich, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „...Wissen Sie, seit ich mit Ihnen beim Untergang der Erde war, war ich mir sicher, Sie nie alleine zu lassen. Mich niemals, niemals von Ihnen zu trennen, egal was passiert. Klar, Sie sind ein Time Lord und können fast ewig leben, aber trotzdem, so unsinnig es klingt... wenn ich an die Zukunft denke, gibt es nur Sie und mich.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten kullerte eine einsame Träne Roses Wange runter. Der Doktor, dem es so schrecklich weh tat, sie so sehen zu müssen, zögerte erst, wischte sie ihr dann aber behutsam weg. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, seine Hand zu spüren, und so griff Rose nach ihr und hielt sie fest an ihrer Wange, um sich an sie zu schmiegen.  
  
„Meine Rose...“, flüsterte der Doktor mit schwacher Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte Sie nicht in diese Situation bringen dürfen. Aber ich wollte so gerne einen letzten schönen Abend mit Ihnen haben. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, aber es war mir so egal. Bitte... verzeihen Sie mir.“  
  
„Verzeihen?“, wiederholte Rose und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie hielt seine Hand von ihren beiden Händen umfasst. „Soll ich Ihnen verzeihen, dass ich einen wunderschönen Abend hatte? Dass ich so viel Spaß mit Ihnen hatte? Dass... dass Sie ganz bewusst etwas Verbotenes getan haben, nur um ein paar Stunden mit mir zu verbringen? Ich verzeihe Ihnen nicht. Ich bin dankbar.“  
  
Er senkte den Blick, „Sie wissen bereits zu viel. Mit dem Wissen würden Sie die Zukunft verändern, egal, ob Sie meinem anderen Ich hiervon erzählen oder nicht.“  
  
Sie spürte einen Kloß im Hals, denn sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Hatte sie es nicht schon vorher geahnt?  
  
„Sie müssen meine Erinnerungen löschen, nicht wahr? Alles, was ich erlebt habe, seit Ihr Anzug blau wurde.“  
  
„Ja.“, bestätigte er, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. „Sie werden sich an diesen Abend nicht erinnern. Und auch nicht an mich. Aber dafür wartet ihr richtiger Doktor dann auf sie, um mit Ihnen zu reisen. Die Schule, wissen Sie, ich werde Sie dazu überreden, dort als Kantinenfrau anzufangen.“  
  
Rose musste kurz lachen. „Eine Kantinenfrau? Ich?“  
  
„Oh ja!“, schmunzelte der Doktor, „Und Ihre Fritten sind klasse! Leider auch gehirnmanipulierend, aber dafür können Sie nichts. Die Lehrer waren Krillitarianer, die die Schüler benutzt haben um einen uralten Code zu knacken, der... Ich schweife wieder ab.“  
  
„Nein, nein! Ich will alles hören!“  
  
Sie wussten beide, dass am Ende des Abends nichts mehr davon in Roses Erinnerung bestehen bleiben würde. Aber diese Rose, die da jetzt gerade vor dem Doktor stand und seine Hand hielt, die wollte die Geschichten über ihre Zukunft hören. Also erfüllte er ihr den Wunsch.  
  
  
Sie schlenderten durch die stillen Straßen, beleuchtet durch Laternen und den Mond, und Rose hörte dem Doktor zu, wie er von damals sprach. Wie sie auf dem Raumschiff die Zeitfenster ins Frankreich zur Zeit Madame de Pompadours fanden, wie sie in einer parallelen Welt ihren Vater trafen, wie Rose in ein gesichtsloses TV-Monster verwandelt wurde, einfach alles. Bis der Doktor mit den Erzählungen am schwärzesten Tag ihres Lebens angekommen war.  
  
Sie saßen inzwischen nebeneinander auf einer Parkbank und Rose sah dem Doktor an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, über die Geschehnisse am Torchwood Tower zu sprechen. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte davon nichts hören, aber andererseits konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als ihm zuzuhören, wie er davon sprach, dass sie den Hebel umlegte, einrasten ließ und von da an hilflos an besagtem Schalter hing, während die Leere gierig an ihr riss. Der Doktor erzählte, wie ihre Finger langsam abrutschten, wie er verzweifelt nach ihr rief, wie er sie ansah und fast verloren glaubte, als ihr Vater sie plötzlich rettete.  
  
„Dann war der Spalt versiegelt. Da war nur noch diese große, weiße Wand. Einfach nur eine Betonwand, aber ich ging auf sie zu und hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich diese kalte, weiße Fläche berühren würde, könnte ich Sie noch spüren. Aber nichts von Ihnen war mehr da. Und es fühlte sich fast so an, als seien Sie tatsächlich von der Leere verschluckt worden, obwohl ich wusste, dass Sie gerettet waren.“  
  
„Und Sie wussten, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen würden.“, vermutete Rose richtig.  
  
Der Doktor nickte, mit dem Blick irgendwo auf das Kopfsteinpflaster gerichtet. Es fiel im schwer, Rose in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er davon sprach, wie er sie für immer verloren hatte – denn sie saß ja da. Rose. Nicht seine Rose, denn diese lebte jetzt in einer parallelen Welt, aber eine Rose, mit der sein früheres Ich noch viel erleben würde... und für die dieses Ich von Tag zu Tag mehr empfinden würde.  
  
„Es tut mir so Leid.“, sagte Rose leise.  
  
„Das muss es nicht. Sie können ja nichts dafür. Und Sie werden auch nichts dafür können. Ich bin nicht abergläubig, aber...“, er lächelte müde, „...so ist nun mal unser Schicksal.“  
  
„Ein dummes Schicksal.“, ergänzte Rose und das Lächeln des Doktors wurde warm.  
  
„Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken. Sie denken, zur Hölle mit den Timelines, lassen Sie uns beide von hier abhauen und unser beider Schicksal ändern.“, sagte der Doktor und sprach damit genau das aus, was Rose gerade überlegt hatte.  
  
Sie sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich würde es uns ja tatsächlich gerne so einfach machen. Aber ich weiß natürlich, dass das nicht geht. Irgendwo da draußen wartet schließlich ein Doktor in einem braunen Nadelstreifenanzug auf mich.“, sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Doktor und der Doktor aus der Zukunft spürte, dass er sich über ihre Worte freute, und sie ihn gleichzeitig verletzten. „Sagen Sie, wenn dieser Abend vorbei ist, geht es Ihnen dann besser? Ich meine, sind Sie dann glücklich darüber, dass wir einander richtig Lebewohl sagen konnten?“  
  
Er sah sie an, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Klar! Aller guten Dinge sind schließlich fünf!“  
  
Wie er auf fünf kam, wollte Rose natürlich sofort wissen, und er zählte auf, „Der erste Abschied war, als ich Ihnen anbot, mich zu begleiten und Sie wegen Mickey ablehnten. Der zweite war dann ein paar Monate später auf der Game Station, als ich Sie mit der Tardis nach Hause schickte. Der dritte kam, als Sie in die parallele Welt Ihres Vaters wechselten. Der vierte war dann eine Hologramm-Übertragung, die ich vermasselt habe. Und heute Abend wäre dann das fünfte und das letzte mal. Das sollte mir dann hoffentlich gelingen. Sie wissen schon, ein endgültiger Abschied und keiner, bei dem einem nachher erst einfällt, was man hätte sagen oder tun sollen, und es dann für immer bereut.“  
  
„Erzählen Sie mir vom vierten mal?“, fragte Rose bittend, womit der Doktor fast schon gerechnet hatte.  
  
Und so erzählte er ihr auch davon. Dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, sie zu kontaktieren. Dass sie da an dem Strand gestanden und geredet hatten. Wie bitterlich Rose geweint hatte, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, und er daraufhin verschwand.  
  
Die Rose, die da neben ihm auf der Parkbank saß, hatte während seiner Erzählung zu zittern begonnen. Sie fühlte genau das, was die zukünftige Rose in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, und es brachte sie zum weinen. In diesem Moment war es egal, dass ihr das Ganze noch nicht passiert war. Sie mochte zwar noch Monate von diesem Moment an der Bad Wolf Bay entfernt sein, aber sie fühlte sich stark mit ihrem zukünftigen Ich verbunden und spürte auch genauso dieses Stechen in ihrem Herzen.   
  
Der Doktor wusste, was seine Erzählung in Rose auslöste, doch wusste er gleichzeitig, dass sie es wissen wollte, egal ob es weh tat und egal ob er ihr Gedächtnis schon bald wieder löschen musste. Liebevoll versuchte er sie zu trösten, indem er seine Arme um sie legte, sie langsam hin und her wiegte, und ihr zuflüsterte, „Es ist okay.“  
  
Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Ist es nicht... Es tut so weh... Und es ist verkehrt...  so verkehrt...“, schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Oberkörper.  
  
„Ssssshh...“, machte er, streichelte ihren Oberarm und war einfach für sie da um sie zu halten.  
  
Nach einer Weile hob Rose den Kopf und sah den Doktor aus geröteten Augen an. „Sagen Sie mir... Wie sollte der Satz weitergehen, als Sie verschwanden?“  
  
Sein Blick und sein Zögern zeigten ihr, dass irgendeine innere Barriere ihn daran hindern wollte, es auszusprechen, jedoch sah sie ihn auch mit sich kämpfen, um doch noch die Worte formen zu können. Das hier sollte ein richtiger Abschied werden, einer ohne Reue! Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, es ihr wieder nicht gesagt zu haben.  
  
„Ich sagte, Rose Tyler...“, er blickte ihr in die Augen und sah dort genauso Kummer, aber auch ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen leuchten, wie damals am Strand. Ebenso wie die Stärke und das pure Leben, das Rose Tyler ausmachte. Und dann gab es kein zurück mehr, „...Ich liebe dich auch.“  
  
Roses Herz schien für einen Moment still zu stehen und diese kleinen vier Worte hallten durch ihren Kopf. Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie auch!  
  
Rose konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Diese Situation, so falsch und so verkehrt sie auch sein mochte, war für sie gerade das größte Geschenk, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Und als der Doktor sie so voller Wärme ansah, als wolle er sie damit einhüllen und versprechen, sie nie wieder alleine zu lassen, da wich die Fassungslosigkeit einem absoluten Glücksgefühl, das sich nur noch durch eine Sache übertreffen ließ...  
  
Rose näherte sich mit ihren Lippen den seinen und als sie sich berührten, war es, als habe der große Plan des Schicksals nie etwas anderes für sie beide vorgesehen. Als habe alles genau so passieren müssen, damit sie nun in der frühen Nacht auf einer Parkbank sitzen und sich küssen konnten, wie ein ganz normales Liebespaar.  
  
Der Kuss war süß und intensiv und fühlte sich so an, als sei es das, wofür der Doktor all die Jahrhunderte gereist war. Um jetzt hier an diesem Ort, zu dieser Zeit, mit Rose zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht war das hier ja auch eines der vielen Resultate von Bad Wolf...   
  
Nein, nicht nur vielleicht, es musste so sein. Mit dem Vortex in ihrem Körper hatte Rose damals alles sehen können, was je war und je sein würde. Sie musste in diesem Moment auch gesehen haben, wie sie am Torchwood Tower ihr Leben an der Seite des Doktors verlieren würde und hatte daraufhin die Timeline des Doktors mit letzter Kraft so lenken können, dass er irgendwann auf diese frühere Rose traf. Eine Begegnung, die der Doktor sich nie erlaubt hätte zu riskieren.  
  
Doch die Rose, die gerade jeden Dalek in ihrem Universum ausradiert hatte, nutzte die letzten Sekunden bevor ihr Körper endgültig zu kollabieren drohte, um den Doktor zu diesem Treffen zu führen. Um ihn zu seinem eigenen Glück zu zwingen und ihm diese Rose zu schicken, wenn sie schon nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, ihre Trennung am Torchwood Tower zu verhindern.  
  
Wie eine Welle, die lange durch Zeit und Raum unterwegs gewesen war, um den Doktor nun zu treffen, sprudelten in ihm diese Gedanken und er wusste sofort, dass sie Realität waren. Dieser Moment war ein letztes Geschenk von Rose als strahlender Bad Wolf. Ein allerletzter Gruß.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln des Verstehens sah der Doktor Rose an, deren Wange sich inzwischen an seine Brust schmiegte, und die er mit den Armen an sich drückte. Er liebte sie, das wusste er jetzt sicherer denn je. Egal ob die Rose der parallelen Welt, oder die Rose hier in seinen Armen, oder Rose als alles sehender Bad Wolf, für die er eines seiner Leben gegeben hatte. Jede Rose war seine Rose!  
  
Eigentlich wollte sie diesen Moment in seinen Armen genießen, aber irgendwann sprach sie dann doch eine leise Frage aus, auf die der Doktor nicht antworten mochte. „Was machen wir bloß?“  
  
Er würde ihr Gedächtnis löschen müssen, damit sie so mit seinem anderen Ich reisen konnte, wie es für sie bestimmt war. So waren die Regeln. Eigentlich ganz einfach, wenn da nicht dieser Moment im Hier und Jetzt wäre. Ein Moment, der so unendlich gut tat und der das erfüllte, was Rose sich genauso sehr gewünscht hatte, wie der Doktor. Wie könnte er sie jetzt wegschicken? Oder, wie könnte er sie überhaupt wegschicken, wenn das bedeutete, Rose Tyler nie wieder zu sehen?  
  
„Ich weiß was wir machen.“, flüsterte der Doktor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die blonden Haare. „Einen kleinen Trip.“  
  



	5. Wo waren Sie denn so lange?

„Wir hätten uns auf einen Trip beschrenken sollen. Oder vorher eine feste, unbedenkliche Anzahl ausmachen sollen.“, meinte Rose und sah besorgt auf die Fingerspitzen des Doktors, die bereits durchsichtig geworden waren.  
  
„Yup, aber dann hätten wir uns sowieso nicht dran gehalten, oder? Ich hätte dich nie nach dem Trip zu den linkskreisenden Bergen des äußeren Bebel wegschicken können!“  
  
Gekonnt zwinkerte er Rose zu und sie reagierte, indem sie sich auf die Zunge biss. Bei der Erinnerung an diesen besonderen Abend in der Berghütte wurde sie ganz rot...   
  
Davon bekam der Doktor jedoch nichts mit und sprach weiter, ein paar Einstellungen am Kontrollpult der Tardis vornehmend, „Also, was soll´s?! Wir sind bis an die Grenzen gegangen, und nun stehen wir da und brauchen uns nicht wundern. Das Limit ist erreicht und es wird Zeit, alles wieder hinzubiegen.“  
  
Vor seinen Augen winkte er fasziniert mit den verschwindenden Fingern, die ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass die Zeit instabil wurde – die Zukunft, um genau zu sein. Je länger die Rose aus der Vergangenheit mit dem Doktor aus der Zukunft reiste, umso unwahrscheinlicher wurde es für das Universum, dass sie je wieder zu ihrem richtigen Doktor zurückkehren würde. Das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass der Doktor aus der Zukunft nie so existieren könnte, wie er es jetzt noch tat. Ohne Rose würde seine persönliche Geschichte völlig anders verlaufen und vielleicht würde er sogar viel zu früh in seine nächste Regeneration reinschlittern. Wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall würde das Hier und Jetzt so nicht mehr möglich sein, und daher tat das Universum das, was es immer tat: Es versuchte, die Wunde zu schließen, indem es den Doktor aus der Zukunft langsam absorbierte um Platz für einen neuen Doktor zu schaffen, der mitten im Flug durch den Vortex seine Begleitung verlor, daraufhin lange verzweifelt nach ihr suchte, Fehler beging, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war, und letztlich nie am Torchwood Tower stehen und die kalte, weiße Wand mit seinen Händen berühren würde.  
  
„Los geht´s!“, rief der Doktor und legte lässig einen einzigen Hebel um.  
  
Rose ging schon mal in Deckung, doch folgte nicht das übliche Mini-Erdbeben, das die Tardis sonst während des Fluges erschütterte. Eher gesagt fühlte es sich kein Stück so an, als bewege sich die Tardis überhaupt.  
  
„Ich weiß was du denkst. Und die Antwort ist: Keine Sorge, wir fliegen! Ich habe mich in den Windschatten der anderen Tardis gehängt, aus der du verschwunden bist. Bin ich gut?“, fragte er stolz und brachte Rose damit zum lachen.  
  
„Du bist supergut!“, lobte sie ihn.  
  
„Das wollte ich hören!“, grinste er und zog einen weiteren Hebel ohne hinzusehen. Diesmal gab es eine heftige Erschütterung und der Doktor zog Rose mit einem Arm an sich, damit sie nicht hinfiel. „Perfekt!“, freute er sich, als das Rütteln so schnell wieder vorbei war, wie es gekommen war.  
  
„Und jetzt? Warum der zweite Hebel?“, fragte Rose und der Doktor ließ sie wieder los.  
  
„Du musst hier sein, bevor deine Tardis ankommt, daher bin ich wieder aus dem Windschatten abgesprungen und gelandet. Uns bleiben noch fünf Minuten.“  
  
„Fünf Minuten?“, wiederholte Rose nachdenklich, „Nicht gerade eine Ewigkeit.“  
  
„Komm, lass uns rausgehen!“, schlug der Doktor vor und hielt ihr erwartungsvoll seine Hand hin, die Rose sofort griff.  
  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand die Tardis und sahen sich ein wenig dort um, wo sie gelandet waren.  
  
„Ah, großartig!“, staunte der Doktor und schaute mit Rose um eine Straßenecke, „Du hast recht: Ich BIN supergut! Siehst du da drüben, den geschlossenen Kiosk mit der gesprungenen Scheibe? In genau drei Minuten und 46 Sekunden wird dort die Tardis landen. Dann steig ich aus, wahrscheinlich mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck...“, der Doktor machte sein bestes Detektiv-Gesicht, „Und dann werde ich dich sehen und dich ungefähr so angucken...“, nun zog er ein Gesicht voll übertriebener Überraschung und Rose musste lachen.  
  
„Wie schade, dass ich keinen Fotoapparat dabei habe!“, kommentierte sie.  
  
„Ja, ich werde echt verdammt blöd gucken, wenn ich dich vor der Tardis stehen seh, als sei nichts passiert! Schade, dass ich das nicht selber mitansehen kann. Ich hau lieber ab, sobald wir die Tardis landen hören.“  
  
„Hm, hmm.“, nickte Rose und folgte dem Doktor mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu der Ecke vor dem Kiosk. Dort, wo ihre Zukunft wartete und ihr Leben ganz wie geplant weitergehen würde.  
  
„Oh!“, machte der Doktor als ihm etwas einfiel und er fuhr herum, „Hast du auch genau das an, was du bei deinem Verschwinden anhattest?“  
  
„Yep.“, sie drehte eine Pirouette, „Alles da, wo es hingehört.“  
  
„Bis auf...“, der Doktor sah sie an und strich ihr eine Strähne von der Stirn hinters Ohr.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, was sie an dem Tag angehabt hatte, aber wie ihre Haare gesessen hatten, das wusste er? Rose lächelte bei dem Gedanken und biss sich leicht auf die Zunge.  
  
„Also dann.“, seufzte sie bitter, „Wenn alles so ist, wie es sein sollte...“  
  
...dann musst du jetzt wohl mein Gedächtnis löschen, wollte sie sagen, doch ließ eine Veränderung im Blick des Doktors sie verstummen. Er stand direkt vor ihr, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, und sah ihr wieder auf diese bestimmte Art und Weise in die Augen, wie vor einigen Tagen in der Berghütte...  
  
Und dann küssten sie sich. Es war ein Kuss, der mehr sagte, als der Doktor in diesem Moment hätte in Worte fassen können. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er mit seinem üblichen Doktor-Verhalten überspielt, wie er sich wirklich fühlte, und dass es ihm das Herz brach, Rose wieder gehen lassen zu müssen. Er fühlte sich fast so am Boden, wie damals an der Bad Wolf Bay, nur, dass er diesmal ihren Abschied selber besiegeln würde und nicht irgendeine abgerissene Hologramm-Verbindung.   
  
Als Rose ihn gefragt hatte, ob er sich nach diesem Abschied besser fühlen würde, hatte er ihre Frage wie selbstverständlich bejaht, aber jetzt merkte er wie elend er sich wirklich dabei fühlte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, sie nicht direkt zu ihrem richtigen Doktor zurück zu bringen und sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub zu machen. Andererseits waren die letzten Tage die besten in seinem Leben gewesen, für die er sogar das Risiko in Kauf genommen hatte, von der Zeit absorbiert zu werden. Wenn das Ganze hier ein Fehler gewesen war, dann war es ein schöner Fehler gewesen. Jetzt lag zwar wieder ein Leben ohne Rose Tyler vor ihm, aber von nun an könnte er anders an sie und ihren Abschied zurückdenken.  
  
Der Kuss war das letzte, was er Rose geben konnte, bevor er ihre Erinnerungen wegwischen musste. Es war ein Abschiedskuss. Voller Liebe, Vertrauen und einer riesigen Entschuldigung für das, was er nun tat.  
  
Ohne dass sie es merkte, legte der Doktor seine durchsichtigen Fingerspitzen an Roses Schläfen und begann noch vor Ende des Kusses ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen, wie ein paar Daten auf einer Festplatte. Er fing an mit diesem Kuss, und sah von da an alles, was er löschte, in seinem eigenen Kopf aufflackern. Alle Worte, alle Blicke, alle Berührungen, alles sah er wie ein Video, das zu schnell zurückgespult wurde, nur, dass das Video leer sein würde, sobald er den Anfang erreicht hatte. Und der Anfang war der Satz „Was ist mit Ihrem Anzug passiert?“.  
  
An diesem Punkt in ihrer Erinnerung angekommen, ließ der Doktor von ihren Schläfen und von ihren Lippen ab.   
  
Rose keuchte und riss ihre Augen auf, in denen noch ein goldenes Funkeln nachglimmte, welches dem Doktor zeigte, dass alles geklappt hatte. Sie war jetzt wieder die Rose, die mit ihrem Doktor auf die Erde reiste um dort zusammen mit Mickey, K-9 und Sarah-Jane die Krillitarianer zu vertreiben. Alles war so, wie es sein musste. Leider.  
  
Roses Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und irgendetwas hämmerte dadrin. Sie stöhnte und versuchte, ihre Augen auf irgendetwas zu fokussieren, doch sah sie nur unscharfe Schemen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand ihr einen Handkuss gab und dabei zwei kleine Wassertropfen auf ihre Hand fielen. Waren das etwa Tränen? Verabschiedete sich gerade jemand von ihr und weinte dabei still? Wie in Trance konnte Rose diese Gedanken nicht weiterverfolgen, genauso wenig wie sie begreifen konnte, dass es kurz darauf vor ihr heller wurde, weil gerade jemand aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
  
Keine zwei Sekunden später vernahm sie das altbekannte Geräusch einer ankommenden Tardis, das für sie in diesem Moment klang, wie die schönste Musik im ganzen Universum. Aber dann war ihr, als verdopple sich das Geräusch, was aber nicht sein konnte, denn es gab ja nur eine Tardis...  
  
Langsam wurde ihr Blick wieder klarer und sie erkannte vor sich die Notrufbox. Erst war sie nur blau, dann waren es verschiedene Blautöne, dann kamen Lichter und Schatten hinzu, und letztlich konnte sie jede noch so kleine Macke in dem Holz perfekt erkennen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und der Doktor schaute suchend aus ihr heraus. Dann erblickte er Rose und vor Überraschung fiel ihm die Kinnlade runter und sein Mund stand offen.  
  
„Wo waren Sie denn so lange?“, fragte Rose und fühlte zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, dass der Anblick des Doktors in seinem braunen Nadelstreifenanzug ihr ein Gefühl gab, das sie nur mit dem Wort ‚richtig’ beschreiben konnte.  
  
„Was soll das heißen? Sie sind doch verschwunden, nicht ich!“, empörte sich der Doktor und sprang aus der Tardis. „Alles okay mit Ihnen?“  
  
Das war eine gute Frage! Kurz zögerte Rose. Sie war während des Fluges aus der Tardis verschwunden und stand jetzt hier, vor der blauen Box und vor dem Doktor. Was auch immer geschehen war und was auch immer für diese Teleportation verantwortlich war – jetzt war es weg und sie war genau da, wo sie sein sollte.  
  
„Alles okay!“, bestätigte Rose mit einem Grinsen, „Fliegen Sie das nächste mal einfach ein bisschen vorsichtiger, damit ich nicht wieder über Bord gehe!“  
  
Der Doktor schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, musste dann jedoch genauso sehr grinsen wie Rose, woraufhin diese ihm die Hände entgegenstreckte und er sie umarmte. Dabei flüsterte er erleichtert, „Hauptsache, mit Ihnen ist alles in Ordnung.“   
  
Ja, das war es.  
  
Als sie ihre Umarmung lösten um in Richtung der Schule zu gehen, vor der sie sich mit Mickey treffen wollten, und der Doktor mal wieder in irgendwelche lauten Überlegungen abdriftete, konnte Rose ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden. Sie war bei ihm. Da, wo sie hingehörte.  
  
Und das machte sie glücklich.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonnen am 10.10.08  
> Veröffentlicht vom 10.01.09 bis 23.01.09  
> Überarbeitet im Dezember 2014


End file.
